


Season 9

by violetalwyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetalwyn/pseuds/violetalwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rockford, Illinois – Emely Brown and her brother Clark are hunting in America for the first time because they followed a demon. While they are shopping a confused man runs into them, he only remembers one name – Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>This is a fanfiction about what I'd like season 9 of Supernatural to be about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> This is my first fanfiction here and I hope you enjoy. English is not my native language so it won't be written perfectly, but I still hope you like it.  
> I added my own character, as I always wanted a strong woman in Supernatural who isn't dying after three or four episodes.  
> There will be some Destiel, but not too much, as I'm trying to write as canon as possible. I start from the premise that Dean and Cas already had a relationship or at least romantical feelings for each other in the previous season(s).

Episode 1: Lost and found

“Could we not talk about our case while we are in a public place?”, Emely said annoyed. Her brother was talking about a demon they were hunting one or two hours ago. They were after him for a long time now, they even travelled to the USA to catch him.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just happy we killed that thing.”, Clark said, even more annoyed than his sister. Emely gave him a not-so-friendly look and went out of the store, where they just bought some food.  
She was just about to open her car, a red Ford Galaxy 500, when a man fell down right before her. “Hey, what happened to you?”, she asked and helped the man up. “I don’t know.”, he said and looked at her with the saddest look she had ever seen. “I should drive you to the hospital.” Emely opened the door and tried to drag the stranger in her car. “No, no..”, he said and stood up again. “I’m ok, I just don’t remember anything.” “First of all you don’t look ‘ok’. You really don’t remember anything?” Emely closed the door again and looked at the man expectantly. “Just … just one thing. A name.”  
While they were talking Clark came to the car too, observing the situation, not saying a word.  
“Which name?”, Emely asked and the stranger was thinking. “De- Dean.”, he finally said but still thought about the last name. After another twenty seconds he found it: “Winchester. Dean Winchester.”  
Both Emely and Clark looked at him with big confused eyes. They knew this name. “He’s a Hunter. We know him. Not personally but… well, we heard stories about him.”, Clark said and Emely added: “We should find him. Maybe he can help us finding out who you are.”  
The three of them sat down in the car and started driving.

It was silent in the Man of Letters quarter. Dean and Sam could even hear their own heartbeat. They hadn’t talked for a week now, since the angels fell, since they lost Castiel. Dean stood up just to bring two more beer to the table. Sam wanted to say something, that his brother should stop drinking his pain away but he didn’t; it stayed silent. With every sip Dean became more desperate, his eyes sad like he would start to cry. It has been the same for a week now and Sam had the feeling it wouldn’t stop until Cas came back. But would he come back? Would he even remember his life before he fell? He thought back to the time they found Anna, she didn’t even know she had been an angel.  
Dean stood up again, this time to walk into his room, again without a word.  
He sat down on his bed, the bottle still in his hand, the other hand holding his head. “Damnit, Cas.”, he whispered and looked up. “Now I can’t even pray to you anymore. I wish I could talk to you, man. I-“, he stopped for a moment because he though he heard footsteps outside, he didn’t wanted Sam to listen. “I miss you, Cas.” A tear ran down his face and he looked down again.

Back in their motel room Emely went right to the telephone, typing in a number. “Who are you calling?”, Clark asked, while he offered the man a glass of water. “An old friend. I’m sure she knows Dea- Hey Mona! Do you remember that guy named Dean you once had a date with?” Emely listened to her friend a while before she went on: “Right! Do you still have his number?” Again she listened and took a little book to write down something. “Thanks Mona, you helped me a lot! Bye!” She hung up and typed in the number she gave her.

Dean just laid down on his bed to get a bit of sleep when his phone started ringing. He got up annoyed and answered the phone: “Dean Winchester here?” “Yeah, hey, I’m Emely Brown, I’m a hunter too and, well, I found someone here who knows you.” Dean sat up straight right after she was finished talking. His eyes lighted up a little. “Who is he?” “That’s the problem, we don’t know. He only rememb-“ “Is he wearing a trench coat?”, Dean asked fast. “Uhm, yes.” A smile came up on Dean’s face. He had no doubt it was Cas. “Where are you?” “Rockford, Illinois. Red Roof Inn.” “I’m coming right to you.” He hung up and walked out of the room, where he found a confused Sam. “What happened?”, his little brother asked. “I think I found our angel.”

“He’s coming here as soon as he can.” Emely laid down the phone and sat down next to her brother and the man. “What about watching TV?”, Clark suggested and got up to get the remote control.

“They must be in here.”, Dean said as he walked towards to the hotel Emely told him. “Dean, what if this is a trick?” Sam held his brother back and looked at him worried. “Even if it is, they have Cas.” Dean walked on towards the lobby, where a brown-haired woman waited for him. “Hey are you Dean?” She walked up to him with a smile. “Yes I am, so you are Emely?” “Right.”, before she could continue Sam whispered the exorcism. Emely rolled her eyes but was amused at the same time. “I’m not a demon, guys. And now tell me: Who is that guy?” “I guess he’s Castiel.” Dean looked around him to make sure no one’s listening. “We’ll see. Come with me.” Emely walked to her room and Dean followed her. Sam, who was still worried, first waited in the lobby but decided to follow them just some seconds later.  
Dean’s knees got weak right when Emely opened the door. He was happy to see Cas again but at the same time nervous. He didn’t know why he had all this feelings and tried to ignore them at first but when he saw Cas – his brain didn’t seem to work anymore and he had a warm feeling all over his body. He ran to Cas and hugged him. He stepped away from him, but still close enough to feel his friend’s breath. He looked confused at first but it didn’t took long for him to remember. “Dean.”, he said and a little smile came up on his face. “It’s you.” “Yes it’s me, Cas!” Happily he hugged Castiel again.  
Sam wanted to go to them but Emely stopped him. “Don’t you see that they have a moment?” Sam sighed and stayed next to Emely.  
“Cas, I… I was thinking about you all the time, I… I missed you.” Dean laid his hands down on Cas’ shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “I needed you, I still need you.” “Dean, I don’t remember anything but you… I was with you all that time but I don’t know what we were doing.” Cas was talking faster and faster, slowly losing control over his voice. “It’s ok Cas, I’ll tell you about all of it.” While he spoke he didn’t noticed that his voice was getting lower – and so did his head. Two inches between them would have been overstated. One of Dean’s hands was placed at the side of Cas’ face while the other one went down to his hips. Cas’ hands were both clinging at Dean’s jacket when they got even closer and their noses were touching, their lips following right after it. A long soft kiss followed and both of them didn’t wanted to stop it – never again. But in this moment they had too, because they were already feeling the looks they got from the others in the room. They stepped a bit away, still looking into each other’s eyes.  
“Are you finished with your moment?”, Sam asked and looked at Emely when he said the last word. “What? Let them have the moment.”, she replied and Dean had to laugh a bit when he saw them. “I think all of you should get a room.”, Clark said and went out of the room to get two new rooms. “No wait, Clark!”, Emely shouted. “We have to travel to Cincinnati, have you forgotten that already?” “I don’t think this is important anymore. I’ll fly home to England again.” “But I want to stay.” Emely looked at her brother and then at Dean. “Can I come with you?” Clark wanted to demonstrate against this idea but Emely laid her finger on his mouth so he couldn’t speak. “You said you have a case?”, the older Winchester asked. “Yeah.” After a while of thinking and an eye-contact-conversation with Sam, Dean said yes and Emely had a big smile on her face.


	2. It doesn't do Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, a crossover! It's a bit short, but I promise there will be longer chapters (I always need some time to get into writing, you know)  
> Ok, have fun! :)

Episode 2: It doesn’t do Iron  
Dean, Sam and Cas were sitting in the Impala, driving behind the red Ford of Emely, who was listening to Linkin Park very loud and probably singing along. “That red is confusing me.”, Dean said and turned his music up a little more. They were driving to Cincinnati, where Emely found a case. The three men only knew that movie characters became alive and walked out of the screen. ‘Sounds like ours’, Sam said when Emely was finished explaining. They slept one more night in their hotel before taking off in the morning.  
Dean and Cas were talking all night long, about Cas’ past and how his grace was taken from him. Cas had thousands of questions, what his life was like before he fell, if he was another person; and Dean answered every single question. When Dean decided to sleep he put his arms around Cas, who was laying next to him, afraid of sleeping. But Dean just pulled him closer and some minutes later both of them were sleeping peacefully.  
The next morning they woke up by a loud knock on the door, it was Emely, who wanted to drive to Cincinnati as fast as possible. “Come on boys, we don’t have much time!”, she said and opened the door just a little bit to make sure they heard her. Cas and Dean stood up, dressed and went to the Impala. And now they were here, on a street that seemed never-ending. Cas on the backseat, watching Dean, Dean on the driver seat, trying not to get confused by the colour of Emely’s car but also laughing because of it, and Sam next to his brother, happy to see him smiling again.  
They were driving a bit more then 5 hours before they came to the Kenwood Theatre, where everything seemed to happen. Both cars were parked in front of it and the four of them met at Emely’s car. “We need a plan now.”, Sam said and everyone nodded. “One of us should do the FBI work. The others will watch a movie and see what happens.”, Emely suggested and Sam volunteered for the FBI thing. “Alright then, let’s choose a movie!”, Dean said happy and went to the front door, and while Cas and Emely followed him, Sam searched for a motel where he could change his clothes.  
“What about Star Trek, I’d like to watch that.”, Emely said while she stood in front of an information board. “Do you really want the Enterprise coming out of the screen?”, Dean said. “If Captain Kirk is in it, yes.” Dean rolled his eyes while Emely laughed. After ten seconds both of them calmed down again and looked at Cas, they should let him choose, because he had no idea about movies and was a neutral person. “That man in an armour.”, he said finally and both Dean and Emely approved. They got the tickets and went to the cinema hall when they saw Sam asking a staff member about what happened.  
“You won’t believe me.”, the young guy behind the ticket office said. “But it’s very important for you to tell me that.” Sam pointed to the fake FBI ID. “Ok… I was here selling tickets and then I heard people crying for help and I called the police. Our security service went up too and one of them came down again saying that there’s an animal from that movie up there. And when police came they shot it.” Sam nodded. “Can you tell me where that animal is now?” “I don’t know! I only saw them carrying it to a car and driving away!” “Ok, still thank you.” Sam smiled to him and went out. He needed to find the animal to know what happened.  
“Was it really wise to choose this movie?” Emely looked at the movie screen where she saw five Iron Man armours. “At least it’s not Whiplash.” Emely nodded, Dean had a point.  
They watched the movie, always ready if something would come out. The first hour nothing happened but suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind the screen. Dean gave both Emely and Cas a gun and they watched the screen again. Then, a big armour came right through the middle of the screen. Everyone else in the cinema was screaming and trying to get out, while Dean and Emely went towards this thing. “That’s War Machine!”, Dean said but Emely just said annoyed: “Damn, Dean, it’s Iron Patriot!” “We don’t have time for dumb arguments now we have to fight him!” Dean held up his gun, ready to shoot, Emely did the same right after him. “Come out of your armour!”, she said but he didn’t react. “Ok, I guess we’ll have to do it the hard way!” Dean shot right in the neck of the armour but nothing seemed to happen. “That’s Iron Patriot, he won’t be hurt by only a little gun, Dean.” “I got it.” During their ‘fight’ they didn’t notice Cas, who was slowly walking to the man. When he came to him he jumped up and pointed his gun right to the neck, where was a open spot. Cas closed his eyes and shot. Both he and the man fell down on the floor. Dean was running to Cas, making sure he’s fine while Emely ripped down the iron mask. “Oh god, now I feel like we killed Guy Pearce.” “It’s ok, he’s not the real one.” Everyone looked up where the voice came from, Sam sat at a seat watching them. “You could have helped us.” Dean said and looked at his brother reproachfully. “You were doing good, I didn’t want to interrupt.” He stood up and walked to them. “Do you have an idea what’s happening?”, Emely asked and stood up to appear a bit taller but still she was two heads smaller than Sam, what she didn’t liked at all. “Yeah, it’s a Trickster.” “A Trickster? But Gabriel is dead!” After helping Cas up Dean walked to them too. “It’s not Gabriel. There are more Tricksters out there.” Right after Sam was finished Emely said Loki, but Sam denied. “It’s Mephisto, like the one in Faust, but much more powerful.” “But he’s a devil.” “Gabriel is an angel and also a Trickster.” Emely looked at Sam doubtfully until Dean interrupted: “How do we stop him?” “Like we stop every Trickster: stab him.” Emely immediately went to her car and came back with a wooden bar. “Alright, now we only have to find him.” “You already did.”, a voice coming from the other side of the room said. “I’m here, I’ve been here the whole movie long! I thought you would find me earlier.” He walked up to them grinning. “The Winchesters and their angel, huh? And who are you?” He went to Emely and touched her chin and she beat his hand away. He played a surprised face and went to the others. While he walked, Emely gave Sam the bar and he hided it behind his back until the Trickster came to him. He didn’t wait a second to stab him right in the heart. Mephisto fell down on his knees, crying because of the pain before his whole body fell down to the floor. “Let’s go away from here as fast as we can.”, Dean said looking at the dead Trickster’s body.  
After driving thirty minutes they came to a motel out of the city and paid for their rooms. Before they went sleeping they sat down at the bar, drinking a beer. Emely talked with Cas, if he liked the movie – before they had to fight the Trickster of course – and Sam told Dean about what he found out while researching. “There’s a chance of re-opening heaven. All the angels could go up again but…”, he stopped for a while. “They can’t come back.” Worried about what Dean would say now, he looked up. But to his surprise he didn’t get a reply like: “Man, we can’t do that, are you insane?”. Dean just nodded like he already knew. “Dean, what ab-“ Dean interrupted his brother: “What about Cas? Sammy, do you really think after all he’s been through as an angel he wants to go back?” “And he’s with you now.” Dean looked at his brother and then to Cas, who was still talking with Emely. A smile came up on his face. “Yeah, he is.”


	3. Avenging Demons

Episode 3: Avenging Demons

The next morning came and Sam was the first one to be awake. He turned on his laptop and did some more research. As he was looking for demonic signs he noticed much more than normally. He got up to tell Dean, but when he stood in front of the door he heard him and Cas having some important conversation so he went on to Emely’s room.  
He knocked on her door and asked if he could come in, which was answered by a “Yes!” immediately. He went into the room where he found Emely already dressed and packing her bag. “Good morning, Sam!”, she said with a smile. “Yeah, morning!” “Why are you here?” “I researched some things and there has been a lot more demons than it should be.” Sam gave Emely a sheet of paper where the names of the cities were written down. “In all of those cities?”, she asked unbelievingly. “Yes and in one of them is a case that could be ours. We should go there.” “Alright. You wake up our lovebirds and I get some food.” She took her bag and went out of the room, leaving Sam alone.   
‘Yeah great, now I have to disturb them, they’ll hate me’, a voice in his head was telling him while he walked to their room. He knocked and got an annoyed “No!” back. “Dean, we have to go.” “God Damnit, Sammy!”, Sam heard before footsteps came near him and he door was opened. A sleepy and topless Dean was standing in front of him, behind him he could see Castiel still laying in bed. “Can’t you go alone?” “I just wanted to ask, you don’t have be angry at me.” “I’m still not coming with you.” Dean shut the door and Sam sighed.  
Without Dean but a lot more annoyed Sam went out of the motel and saw Emely packing things in her car. “Where’s Dean and Cas?”, she asked and stopped packing for a moment. “Dean said they want to stay.” Right as Sam finished his sentence they saw Cas running to them. Both of them looked at him strangely. “Didn’t you say they wanted to stay just a few seconds ago?”, the brown-haired woman asked him and crossed her arms in front of her body. “Please let me come with you!”, Cas said after he reached them, still breathing heavily. “I want to help you with this!” Emely looked at Sam, who apparently didn’t know what to say, and than again at Cas, who was looking at her with big blue eyes. She would have said yes immediately but she waited for Sam to say something – he knew Cas some years longer than she did. Finally Sam gave his ok and the three of them sat down in Emely’s car.  
After two hours they stopped outside Louisville to eat something and talk about the plan. “So, when we’re there we have to go investigating the death of-“ Sam was reaching for a little journal and opened it. “Richard Jenstons. He got killed in the middle of the night and it was very brutal. Here’s a picture of the crime scene.” “Ugh!”, both Cas and Emely said as they saw the dead man who was apparently hacked to death. “One of us should go inside, I would do that. And then you two can play FBI, alright?” Emely and Cas nodded and they went back to the car.  
When they reached Russellville, the place where it happened, they first searched for a motel. They only took two rooms this time, as Dean wasn’t with them Sam and Cas could sleep in one room and Emely in the other. But before they could sleep they still had some work to do. The ‘FBI-Agents’ Emely and Cas dressed up and took their fake ID’s while Sam was already going to the victim’s house, which was only three streets away.  
“Ok, Cas, so you know what to do?” They were already in front of the house of the victim’s mother, ready to go in and ask her about her son’s death. “Yes. My memory is coming back and I remember Dean once taught me how to do that.” “Alright then.” They got out of the car to the door of Mrs. Jenstons and rang the bell. It only took some seconds for the old woman to open. “Hello, Mrs. Jenstons. I’m Special Agent Cobes, this is my partner, Agent Miller. We would like to ask you some questions about your son.” The woman was taking her ID card, looking at it for maybe thirty seconds before she said ok and let them in. It was a nice house, with a big living room, decorated with many flowers. Cas sat down on the couch with Mrs. Jenstons while Emely walked around a bit – just to see if the thing that killed her son could be here too. “First of all, our deepest condolences. We know how hard it is to lose someone you love.”, ‘Agent Miller’ said and Emely was surprised by how good he was at this. “When did you last see your son?” “That was the night before he died. I was walking past his house after I went to the grocery store and I visited him.” “Did you notice something? Was he different?”, now it was Emely who talked. “Since when do FBI-Agents have British accents?”, the woman turned to her sceptical but Emely stayed calm and answered: “I came here in my teen years with my parents. And I kept my accent of course.” Sometimes she wondered where she learned to lie so good. It was somehow scaring her but she kept smiling at the old woman and waiting for her to answer. “Ok, then. And to answer your question: He was stressed. But everyone would have been in his… situation.” “What situation?” “First his wife left him and took the children and half of the houses furniture. Then he got fired and-“ She took a break to sigh, like she didn’t wanted to say the next words. “Last week he had a fight with an old school friend, because apparently he was the one who stole his wife from him. They fought and then Richard hit that man with a can and he killed him with that-“ For a moment it was silence, only Mrs. Jenstons tears could be heard. While Cas was still trying to comfort the old lady, Emely said they have to go and that’s all they need to know for now.  
They were driving to the motel again, both of them thinking what the death of the old school friend could have to do with the death of Mr. Jenstons. “I know there are angels existing who take revenge for things like that but demons?” Emely could feel Cas staring at her after she finished the sentence. “What?”, she said and Cas replied: “There were angels.” His eyes watered as he said it and he turned to the window again to look up at the sky. “All my brothers and sisters, they all fell. There are no angels anymore, Emely, they are all humans now.” “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”, she apologised but Cas didn’t seem to listen to her, he was wondering – wondering where the other angels are, if they’re all fine and most importantly – if they are alive.  
Just as he left the house, Sam’s mobile rang in his pocket. “Sammy, where are you? I can’t reach Cas!”, his brother said. Sam could hear the Impala’s engine noise. “We’re in Russellville, doing some research for the case I found us.” “I’ll be right there.” Without a word more Dean hung up. Sam thought about the house again and about what he found there. The crime scene still wasn’t cleaned so he could still see the blood. It must have been a terrible fight according to how the room looked like. As he was walking around in the house he noticed salt, like Jenstons knew something was coming for him. But he left one window out and so the demon could get in. But it had to be a small demon because the window wasn’t big enough for an averaged sized man or woman. Anyway it got in and killed Jenstons. Something told him that this case wasn’t ‘normal’.  
Sam was arriving nearly the same time as Emely and Cas and they were meeting in his room. “What have you found in his house?”, Emely said while getting out of her way-too-warm jacket. “There was salt everywhere, like he knew about it. What about the mother?” Sam was looking at Emely who sat down next to him. “She told us something very interesting. Her son killed someone in a fight just one week before it happened. I don’t think this is coincidence.” “What do you mean?” “If there are avenging angels, there could be avenging demons, too! Maybe the guy he killed had a pact with a demon and so that demon killed Jenstons!” While she was talking she took Sam’s laptop – who first wanted to stop her but then saw no reason to do so – and typed something in. “Here! Avenging Demons: They are like crossroad demons but ‘help’ their consulter every time they need to for a fixed time – mostly five to ten years.”, she read and the all of them were convinced that this must be the case. “We have to be careful then.”, Cas said after a while. “I think that the contract isn’t ended by his death. If this demon is still out there serving the man and is noticing us investigating against him he will try to kill us too.” “Yeah.”, Sam said and took the laptop from Emely’s lap. “There’s nothing said about that here but I guess you’re right.” The three of them got a little heart attack as someone knocked on the door but were relieved when they saw Dean coming in instead of a demon.   
“I brought some food for you.”, he said and dropped two Burger King bags next to Cas, who immediately took a cheeseburger out of it. “I’ve got Grilled Chicken, Chili Cheese and a Double Steakhouse. Last one’s mine.” He gave Sam the other bag and the younger brother took the Chili Cheese Burger and left the Chicken one for Emely, who was very happy with this. As they ate, Sam explained his brother what happened. Dean agreed on their theory and made up a new plan how to catch the demon. “We need a decoy. And when he’s about to attack, the others kill him.” “You can’t kill demons.”, Emely said and got three disagreeing looks. “Are you new?”, Dean said and rolled his eyes but suddenly came to the realisation that they didn’t had anything that could kill demons. “Oh.”, he then said and saw Emely with a triumphant face. “Of course I did some research about you. I know that you had weapons that could kill them but you lost all of them. So we’re back to the exorcism I guess.”  
Later that day Dean, Cas and Emely went out to hunt. Cas volunteered as the decoy so the ‘professional’ hunters could do the hard work. Sam stayed in the hotel. He wasn’t feeling good and wanted to do some research, too. The research was mostly about heaven and how to open it again but also how to open the cage in hell. He found some interesting sites and made notes to tell the others later. Still he wasn’t sure if this would be a good idea, with opening the cage they would free Lucifer and Sam still remembered what happened the last time they did this. The images came up in his mind again and he had to shut down his laptop and lay down. The memories were too much for him, he was still feeling like it was all his fault. Pain came up in his arm – again. He still suffered from the trials. He didn’t tell Dean, because he knew that his brother would freak out about it and wouldn’t let him leave the Man of Letters quarter ever again. So he endured it, had to endure it.  
The trio was in the victim’s house again. Obviously trying to find something against the demon, hoping they could ‘summon’ him that way. Dean and Emely hid behind a wall, still having their eyes on Cas. I didn’t took long and the demon appeared in front of Castiel. “What are you doing here?”, the demon asked, his red eyes flaming up in anger. “I- I did some research.” Cas voice sounded scared under the look of the demon. “Against me?”, his voice got louder and he raised his hand to beat Cas but before he could hurt him, Dean and Emely jumped out from behind the wall, Emely telling the exorcism and Dean saving Cas from the demons hands, which grabbed Cas’ arms. The exorcism succeeded but suddenly Cas wasn’t there anymore. “Where’s Cas?”, Dean shouted looking around in the living room. Emely, who was kneeling down to the man, who was again human, shrugged. “I thought you had him?” “Yes I did but he’s not here, I know I held him he couldn’t have walked away!” “And he isn’t an angel anymore so he couldn’t zap away.” Emely stood up again, looking around for Cas, too. “We should look through the whole house.”, she then said and went to the kitchen and bathroom. “I will look outside!”, Dean shouted as she was already behind the corner and went out into the big garden. He walked around but noticed soon that he wasn’t there. Inside he met Emely again, who hadn’t found him too. “What will we do now?”, Dean asked desperately. He didn’t wanted to lose Cas again, he loved him too much to lose him. “We should stay calm. I know it’s hard but we will find him, I promise it!” Emely laid one of her hands on Dean’s shoulder and they both went out to the Impala.


	4. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone's favourite character comes back and confuses everyone. Also, God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh sorry for not uploading for such a long time.. I've been in Italy for two weeks without internet connection and forgot to upload the chapter before I went. But here it is!  
> Also, I want to thank my friend Melanie for betaing! She's also on AO3 as ladytamyra and you should check out her One Shots ^-^

Episode 4: Returning

 

This morning it was Dean who was up first. He couldn’t sleep that night, he always had to think about Cas and that it was his fault that he lost him. Leaving a note to Sam, he went out of the room to his car. He didn’t know where to search for Cas, so he just drove inside the city to ask people if they saw him. He already wanted to give up, when a little girl was coming up to him. “I saw your friend!”, she said and smiled at Dean and at the pictures of Cas in his hands. “Really? Where?”, he knelt down giving her the picture so she could make sure it was really him she saw. “He was walking around in the park!” “Was there someone with him?” “Yes! Two men! They looked like they had fun together!” The smile of the little girl made Dean smile, too. He said thank you to her and went to the park where she told him Cas was. Of course Dean was happy, Cas was still alive. But who were the men with him? And why would they kidnap Cas? Everything seemed like a big mystery.   
Sam woke up to the radio alarm clock. He stood up and noticed that his brother’s bed was empty, he didn’t cared about it until he saw the little note on the wardrobe. _“Sammy, I’m searching for Cas. Please do some more research and be nice to Emely. – Dean.”_ It said and Sam sighed. Why didn’t Dean asked him to help searching? He dressed up and went to Emely’s room to show her the note. When he got in he found her still peacefully sleeping. He woke her up, Dean wrote ‘be nice to Emely’ and leaving now wouldn’t have been nice at all. And he knew how Dean cared for her already and didn’t wanted to disappoint him. “Ugh, what time is it?”, she said sleepy and put a pillow over her head. “Eight a.m.” “I hope you have a good reason to wake me up that early.” Sam laughed before he explained. “Do you want to search Dean while he is searching for Cas?”, she asked while getting up. Sam nodded but Emely said no immediately. “Sammy, if Dean wants to do it on his own than we should let him do it on his own. He’s a hunter, he knows what to do.” She stood up, collecting some clothes. “He also wrote we should do some more research.”, Sam said. “Ok, why don’t we go in the library? And now it would be nice of you to leave the room, I have to put on my clothes.” Sam did as told and went back to his room to get ready.  
When Dean finally reached the park he went around looking for Cas, but couldn’t find him. Again he asked some people, this time he got some more answers, but none of them saw if the group around Cas went out of the park or if they’re still here. Dean sat down in a café, drinking a coffee to keep himself awake after just one or two hours of sleep last night. He looked around, looked at every person around him, if there were familiar faces. And then when he turned around he noticed a very familiar face – a person he thought was dead. But he was sitting two tables away from him and there was no doubt it wasn’t him. He stood up, took his coffee and walked to the man, who was reading a book. He coughed to get his attention, the man looked up at him and now Dean was 100 percent sure. “Chuck?” A big grin came up on the man’s face. “Better call me God.”  
Sam and Emely went through the many rows of bookshelves in the library, but couldn’t find a single book about angel lore or the cage. “Does Dean do that more often? Just leaving?”, Emely said and turned to Sam. “Usually not, no.” “Hmm, you look like this isn’t the first time.” She took a book and looked through some pages but it wasn’t what she thought it would be. “You know, I have a big brother too. I know it’s hard.”, she then added, still looking at the bookshelf. Sam looked at her and nodded, he already got to know her brother. “How’s your relationship with Clark?” “Honestly? Not very good. I love him but…”, she turned to Sam again. “I’ve been with him for over twenty years and of course we’re arguing much. I hope it get’s better when we are parted for some time.” Again she took a book and again she put it back. “What about your parents?”, Sam asked, going over to the bookshelf on the other side. “They died when I was six. I can’t remember much of them, Clark just told me they were hunters, that’s how they met.” “So it’s your family business, too.” They turned to each other again. “I guess when you’re in you can’t get out, right?”  
“Chuck, where the hell have you been? We thought you are dead!”, Dean said and sat down. “I just needed to solve some problems in heaven, Dean.” He shut the book and laid it down next to his coffee. “See, I wasn’t what you thought I am. Not a prophet, Dean, I’m God.” Dean gave him an unbelievingly look. “I know it’s hard to believe. I should have told you earlier.” He leaned back in his chair and smiled at Dean, who still didn’t know what to say. How does someone talk with _God himself_? “You’re here because of you’re boyfriend, eh?” “How do you know?”, Dean said before he realised that this might not be the best question. Chuck’s answer confirmed that thought: “I’m God, I know everything. Castiel is save. Don’t worry about him.” “Where is he?” Chuck put his hand on the table and snapped with his fingers and just one second later Cas was standing next to him and – _Gabriel_? “Father, what are you doing?”, the brown-haired angel asked. “Dean wanted to see Castiel and I didn’t wanted to leave you alone, wherever you’ve been.” Cas went to Dean and hugged him, but the hunter was still looking at Gabriel. “Yes I know, I should be dead, you saw me dying blah blah blah.” Dean got more confused with every second and waited for someone to explain the whole thing to him. Finally Chuck told him about everything: “I can raise arch-angels. After Gabriel died I raised him, because he was the only angel who was right. I didn’t wanted the apocalypse and so did he.” Dean’s thoughts got a bit clearer now, still he didn’t understand everything. Didn’t everyone told him the exact opposite? He guessed they should talk about this later.  
Dean persuaded Chuck and Gabriel to come with him and Cas to the motel. Arriving there, they saw Sam and Emely sitting outside readings tons of books. Emely was the first to notice them. “Oh, you brought some friends.”, she said and looked at the two men she didn’t know. Now Sam looked up too, as surprised as Dean was before. After looking at everyone Emely noticed that they all knew each other and felt a bit left out. “Emely Rose Brown, I assume.”, Chuck said and reached his hand out. “How the hell do you know my name?”, she said but still gave him her hand. “You should know that he is God.”, Cas said and Emely and Sam said “What?” at the same time. “Castiel is right. And this is my son Gabriel, the arch-angel.” Gabriel stood behind Chuck and waved at them, causing Sam to roll his eyes. “I think we should go inside.”, Chuck said and then followed Dean in.  
They all sat down and waited for someone to start talking. Finally, Sam started: “Emely and I did some research and I think we found out how to open the cage.” “You mean the one in hell?”, Dean asked and Sam affirmed: “Right. There’s a spell, but I think we will need more than this.” “I think my son and me can help you with this.” Chuck looked at Gabriel, who just nodded. “That’s good. We need to finish trials again. But I’m not quite sure _how_.” Sam stopped talking and Emely completed his thought: “The first one is Forgiveness, the second one Forgetting and the last one Telling the Truth. We guess that someone has to do them subconscious as you can’t force feelings.” “We’ll see.”, Dean said and with he pretty much summed up what everyone in the room was thinking. None of them knew how to do that. They didn’t know anything, they just knew they had to open the cage.  
A few hours later they were all sitting in a bar next to a highway. Dean got a bit nostalgic because he’s already been there multiple times and was telling Cas about the stories he lived through here. “There’s a 70 percent chance something supernatural happens.”, he said to him but immediately said it was a joke, when he saw Cas’ annoyed face. The other four sat down at a table and drunk a beer, while talking about the cage and the trials again. “Chuck, do you really don’t know any other way of doing that? I mean, you’re God.”, Sam asked and Chuck shook his head. “I only know of the trials, too. If there would be another way I would tell you, but there really isn’t.” “So, what about these trials? Is there only one person who does it?” “No, but it must be done in a group of three and in a specific time.” “Is it like confessing a sin in church?”, Emely interrupted and her assumption was approved by Chuck. “I guess I have many things to forget about, so this will be my part.”, Sam said melancholy and looked down at his hands. An uncomfortable silence came up, no one of them knew Sam very good and they didn’t wanted to say something wrong now. Emely tried having eye contact with Dean, so he would come here and care for his little brother, but he was obviously busy with Cas. Gabriel seemed to try the same and both Chuck and Emely hoped he wouldn’t use his powers now. While they were all busy thinking, they didn’t notice Sam, who had this unbearable pain in his arm again. He tried not to scream, but the pain got stronger and stronger and he couldn’t do anything else than screaming and asking for help. Immediately his brother jumped up from his seat and ran to him. “Sammy, what’s wrong?”, he shouted and grabbed his arm, which was shining in a bright yellow, like they did after the trials. “No.”, he whispered, but his voice got louder, as he screamed for help. Without waiting for a second, Gabriel stood up and laid his hand on Sam’s head. The younger Winchester calmed down, and Gabriel fell down to his seat again, he didn’t thought it would be so hard. “Have you healed him?”, Dean asked and Gabriel shook his head. “I can’t. Even I don’t have enough power.” Dean looked at him reproachfully and then turned to his brother again. “Hey, Sammy, everything alright?”, he said and laid both on his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Yeah.”, Sam said, still hardly breathing and clinging to Dean’s jacket. “I think we should go now.”, Dean said, left some money on the table for the waiter and went out to the Impala with Sam.


	5. Trials and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Emely and Gabriel go hunting, some other characters from the show are coming back and trials are being prepared. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for such a long time! The chapter was finished but I always forgot to upload and ugh I'm sorry.

Episode 5: Trials and wolves  
The next morning they all decided it would be better to stay in the bunker and so Chuck zapped all of them to Kansas; together with their cars, after Dean and Emely demonstrated and said they wouldn’t go with them if the cars aren’t coming. It was complicated but in the end, ‘Baby’ and ‘Strawberry’ were with them.  
Sam was still sleeping, resting after what happened the last evening, the other ones sat down at the big table in the middle of the bunker, talking about who of them would do the trials. “I will go”, Dean said, “but Sammy will stay here. I will not let him go through this another time.” “This isn’t like the other trials, he will not be hurt in any way.”, Chuck said. “He said he wants to do it. Maybe it helps him.”, Emely said but Dean just turned away from them. “You just don’t understand! He’s my brother and I care about him! And I won’t let him do that!” “But we need a third person. Who else has so much to forget as Sam?”, Chuck asked and Dean looked at him again. Slowly he walked to his chair and sat down. “Promise me that nothing will happen to him.” “I promise.” Dean’s voice got quiet as he gave his ok. He knew they needed Sam for this, but at the same time he was worried about him. He wasn’t healed and could still have a relapse at any second.  
In Heaven, Ash was sitting on his computer. He tried to hack into other people’s heaven again. He already had Ellen and Jo with him and now tried to get Bobby there too. He needed longer than he thought at first but then everything went right and the hunter was standing in front of him. “Where am I?”, he said and looked around. “I was hacking in to your heaven bringing you in to mine.”, Ash answered and went on with explaining why he did all this. “Don’t know if you heard of it or not, but this guy Metatron took all of the angel’s grace and I think we should punish him for that.” “We already have a plan.”, Jo said and showed Bobby a sheet of paper with some instructions on it. “How do you know all this?”, he asked and again it was Ash who answered. “Guess I’m the best hacker of heaven!” “Yeah, but, what I don’t understand is, why do we have to do that? Aren’t the Winchesters busy with that down there?” “Maybe. But we could help them.”  
“Sammy, you come with me.”, Dean said while going in to his brother’s room. Sam stood up and followed Dean until they reached Chuck. After saying good-bye to the others, Chuck zapped them to a big field outside of Denver. “Here we are.”, Chuck said and went some steps forward. “Why here?”, Sam asked. “It’s the only place where it works. I know you were closing it somewhere else, but that was only the entrance. Exit’s here.” “When will we do it?”, now it was Dean who asked. “When you are ready.”  
The bunker was silent again, Cas played around with Emely’s MP3-Player, Emely was playing some video games on her computer and Gabriel did some of his tricks. “Who’s hungry?”, he said and after both Cas and Emely said “Me” he snapped his fingers and a plate of lasagne appeared in front of them. Both of them thanked him and started to eat. “Do you think they can open the cage?”, Cas asked after he swallowed the last bit. “They’ll do fine.”, Gabriel answered while blowing bubbles all across the room. “I guess I’m not the only one who’s bored here.”, Emely said and popped a bubble. “You’re right about that. Any idea what we could do?”, Gabriel asked her and snapped another time to clean the plates. “What about hunting?”  
“It won’t be easy to find him, but when we work together we can do it.”, Ash said. They were about to leave the roadhouse and search for Metatron, when he told them some last information. “Ok, let’s go!” They went out, it was already dark so they turned on their flashlights. Even though there were no angels there anymore, they were very careful and went through the big wood, Ash always first, because he had the map. On the map was written down every heaven Ash could find and of course where Metatron was. He was in the “Angel Office”, as he called it, and it was everything else but easy to get there. Still they had to do it, he knew Sam and Dean couldn’t care for everything at the same time, so they wouldn’t mind a little help. Even though he couldn’t tell them, he had the feeling like they know their friends were still there for them.  
Cas and Emely were already walking to ‘Strawberry’, as everyone called her car now, Gabriel followed them a minute later with all the stuff they needed for the hunt. They found an interesting case on a camping ground, only 12 miles away and so they decided to pack their bags and investigate a little. When they arrived, they already saw police cars and officers all around the place. They took out their fake IDs to get to the crime scene, where they found the mauled victim. Now they were sure what was haunting this camping ground – a chupacabra. After looking around at the crime scene the three of them met again. “If it’s really a chupacabra, how do we kill it?”, Cas asked and Emely answered his question: “Like any other animal. This won’t be the hard part. But we have to find it first and this – this will be very hard.”  
While Chuck was still on the field, Sam and Dean went to a motel. They both sat down on their bed and Dean started talking: “Are you sure you can do it? You can still say no and just go home if-“ “Dean…”, Sam interrupted him. “I can do it. I know you are worried but I’m fine.” Sam’s voice started to sound annoyed, as this was already the third time today he had to tell his brother everything was alright and that he can do it. “You didn’t look fine yesterday.” Sam looked up at Dean, he hadn’t heard his brother talking like that for almost years – Dean was worried, much more worried than anytime before. “I know, but I can deal wi- stop looking at me like that!” Sam stood up and was about to leave the room because of his brother’s look – again too worried. Right when he touched the doorhandle, Dean’s voice switched from worried to angry and desperate in just one second: “Damn, Sammy, I’m just worried about you! I don’t want you to die because of this, don’t you understand?!” It was silent in the room for some seconds until Sam sat down next to his brother who hugged him. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”, Dean whispered in his brother’s ear and Sam could feel a tear dropping on his shirt.  
It was shortly before midnight, when Cas, Gabriel and Emely hid behind a stone and waited for the chupacabra to find the poisoned bait they laid down some metres away from them. The bait was a bit of lamb they got at the local butcher’s, with Gabriel’s help they poisoned it and laid it down for the wolf-like monster to find it. After nearly an hour they already thought it wouldn’t come but right as they wanted to go, they heard something in the bushes around them. They knelt down again to see what would happen. Then, finally, the chupacabra was coming out of the bushes and attacked the lamb. Even though it wasn’t living he still fought with it and after two or three minutes nothing of it was left. It was walking away again but just after three metres it couldn’t walk anymore and fell down. Cas was the first one to get up; quietly he went towards it and checked if the poison had down his work. After he made clear it wasn’t breathing, he waved to the others to come. “The poison is just temporary. We have to shoot it.”, Gabriel said and Emely took out her gun. “Say good-bye to him.”, she said before she shot.


End file.
